


Candy cane kisses

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Candy cane kisses

“What you doing, piglet?” Dean’s voice carried down the steps from where he and Sam entered the bunker, the smile was evidence in his words as he rushed down the stairs to reach his daughter.

“Daddy!” Gracie spun in her seat, climbing down the the chair seated at the war table, drawings forgotten as she raced to her dad.

He jogged the last few steps, dropping his bag on the floor as Gracie squealed and jumped in his arms. Dean picked her up and held her close, just like he did after every hunt.

The toddler in his arms was his complete and utter salvation.

“Can’t.. breathe.” She shouted dramatically drawing a laugh from the men in the room.

Dean relinquished his hold and lifted her higher with a smile on his face, her chubby hands landed on both of his cheeks before she planted a wet, sticky kiss on his lips. Dean’s face twisted in disgust as he pulled her off, tickling her sides until she relinquished with a high pitched laugh.

“Why are you sticky?” His voice was stern, grumpy expression on his face but she knew it was just for play and she played right along with the game, leaning forward to smother him in kisses until he was holding her upside down by her feet and her laughter filled the room.

“Candy cane kisses!” She squealed.

“Candy cane kisses?!” He growled, jostling her before she was back on her feet, face lit up in delight. “I’ll get you, you monster!”

She screamed no before running down the hallway, looking behind her to make sure she was being chased. Her smile could light up a room as Dean started to move after her and she only giggled more as her uncle Sam held Dean back before shouting out. 

“Run Gracie, run!”


End file.
